


Baby

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler offers Josh to suck his dick.





	Baby

„Can I suck your dick?”

Josh takes a double take. He's so focused on scrolling through his Twitter mentions that his brain has a hard time processing the question. He slowly looks up at his bandmate who's standing right in front of him in the lounge of their tour bus. His eyes wander from his phone to Tyler's legs, up to his chest to finally meet his eyes.

„Excuse me?” He asks because he's pretty sure that he heard it wrong. Maybe years of drumming have finally damaged his hearing and this is a proof. Maybe Tyler said something like _can I show you a trick?_ or _this tour is so sick!_ because there's no way in hell that his straight best friend just offered him a blowjob.

But Tyler repeats the same question, this time more politely, swaying on his feet and pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

„Can I, _please_ , suck your dick?”

Josh stares. Blinks. Stares some more. Blinks again. Clears his throat. Locks his phone and puts it aside. Then, he giggles nervously.

„W-what?”

„I want to suck your dick.” Tyler says with a serious expression on his face.

„Right...” Josh frowns and glares at the singer. He stands up and opens the door to the sleeping area. He checks every single bunk and the back studio. He comes back to the lounge, looks around and peeks around the corner to check the stairs to the bus. „Okay, where are they? Are they listening? Are you recording this? Who made you do this? Was it Mark? Did you lose a bet again?”

„No.”

„No?”

„No. There were no bets. And everyone is already inside the venue.”

„So what's your deal?” Josh asks, sitting down again. 

„I just want to suck you off.”

„Why?”

„Because I've never sucked anyone off before?” Tyler shrugs. „And I'm... curious.”

„Curious about how it feels like or curious meaning you're unsure of your sexual orientation?”

„I don't know. Both. Probably.”

„And you've decided I'm the right person to turn with this to?” Josh quirks his eyebrow.

Tyler drops his gaze to the floor. He bites his lip.

„You're my best friend.” He replies quietly.

„Best friends don't casually suck each other's dicks, Tyler.” Josh says and picks up his phone again. He unlocks it and refreshes his Twitter mentions.

„Well, I can't suck my own dick. I'm not that flexible.” Tyler snaps but when Josh presses his lips into a thin line, the younger man goes back to his normal tone. „I can't ask anyone else. And hooking up with a random person means risking to have pictures of _my_ dick all over the Internet the next day.”

„That's... not my problem.” Josh shrugs, keeping his gaze on his phone. 

Tyler sighs heavily and sits on the couch next to Josh. He rests his elbows on his knees and rubs his face over his face. They stay silent for a while. Josh tries to ignore the weird feeling in his chest and pretend like the conversation never happened. 

„Josh?” Tyler starts after a few quiet minutes. The drummer hums in acknowledgment, letting him know that he's listening. „Can I suck your dick now?”

The phone slips out of his fingers, hits his legs and falls to the floor. Luckily, it lands on the soft carpet.

„For God's sake, Tyler!” Josh yells and throws his hands in the air. Tyler jumps, clearly not expecting the outburst. „You can't just- You can't!”

„It doesn't have to mean anything!” Tyler says in defense.

„ _It doesn't..._ ” Josh's voice trails off. He snatches his phone from the floor and stands up again. „Jesus Christ!” 

„I just want to try! Once! And if I don't like it or if I'm, like, bad at this, we will forget about it and never speak of this ever again.” Tyler speaks quickly. „It's not a big deal. Why are you making such a fuss over it?”

„Because... Because... You know what, this conversation ends right here. I- I need to warm up, I need-” Josh turns around to find his drumsticks but then Tyler is right in front of him. He reaches out and tries to undo the button of Josh's jeans. „Dude... Stop!” The drummer yelps and catches Tyler's wrists. He tries to push him away but Tyler has other plans. He frees his hands and puts them on Josh's cheeks, immediately pulling him in for a kiss and their mouths clash together too fast and too messily. When they pull away from each other, Josh takes a deep breath. „Dude.” He says again. „What the hell is wrong with you today?”

Muttering a quiet _nothing_ , Tyler pushes Josh backwards until his legs hit the couch and Josh loses his balance. He lands on his butt with a thud and almost hits the back of his head against the wall. The singer climbs onto his lap and places one kiss on his jaw and another one a little bit lower on his neck. Josh is _so gone._

„Tyler. This is... This is serious.” He blurts out. „This is really serious.”

Josh's heart is about to rip out of his chest but when Tyler nods and reaches to his jeans again and tries to undo the button, looking at him with some unidentified emotion in his eyes, the drummer lets him. They hold a staring contest through the whole process of unbuttoning and unzipping Josh's pants and Tyler doesn't blink even once. 

„Up.” He says quietly, sliding to the floor and tugging at the belt loops, and Josh lifts his hips letting the singer push his jeans down, all the way to his ankles. He finally breaks the eye contact and his gaze falls down to Josh's underwear. „You're not hard.” He states and Josh swallows, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

„I'm not hard because I'm shocked and kinda scared.” Josh finds his voice and runs his fingers through his hair. There's a mix of emotions inside him and he can't stick to one. He's annoyed but he's also anxious, he's scared but he's also impatient. He would lie if he said that he's never imagined them in this type of situation but he's never expected for it to eventually become real and escalate so quickly. „Not every day your best friend offers to suck your dick out of nowhere, then literally throws himself at you and starts undressing you.” Josh says angrily. 

„How do I get you hard?” Tyler asks suddenly and the drummer frowns.

„I don't know, Tyler. This was your idea. Work for it.”

„Oh, so you’re okay with this?”

Josh hesitates. He wants to say no but he puts on his brave face and looks at Tyler, almost challengingly.

„My pants are already around my ankles. You might as well just go with it.” Josh says instead. Having Tyler once is still better than not having him at all even if the aftermath will completely mess up his psyche. „You wanted to learn. Go ahead.”

Tyler climbs onto his lap again and presses his hand to Josh's crotch. He strokes his clothed dick with his fingers and Josh closes his eyes. It's already difficult to breathe and he's still nervous but the feeling of someone else's hand touching him chases his anxiety away. It's been too long since someone else touched his private parts. He needs it.

When he finally manages to relax and focuses on Tyler's hand exploring the area where Josh needs it the most, his member starts responding. Once he's half-hard, Tyler shifts in his lap so they're chest to chest, throws his arms around Josh's neck and experimentally rolls his hips. 

Josh puts his hands inside the back pockets of Tyler's jeans and pulls him even closer, trying to create more pressure. He quickly finds a good angle that makes their crotches rub against each other and he responds to Tyler’s efforts.

Tyler rests his forehead against Josh’s and his hands wander to Josh’s face. The drummer’s fingers sneak under Tyler’s t-shirt in response and he starts tracing random patterns on the bare skin of the younger man’s sides. This is already much more than Josh has imagined it to be. The atmosphere suddenly changes and there’s no _let-me-suck-your-dick-and-then-we-will-forget-about-it_ vibe anymore. It’s strangely intimate, they’re too close and it stops feeling like a casual hook-up after Tyler kisses him gently on the lips. 

It's nothing like their first heated kiss that Tyler forced upon him and Josh gets dizzy just from how gentle it feels. Adding the feeling of their crotches rubbing together, Josh is sure he's about to start levitating. 

But then, Tyler stops his movements and slides to the floor, falling to his knees.

„As much as I'd love to see you cum like this, I really do want to suck your dick.” He says and licks his lips in the sexiest way possible and Josh can only nod. He's afraid to use his voice. „Can I take these off?” Tyler asks, gently tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

„Go for it.” The drummer whispers and gulps when Tyler starts pulling them down. The singer instructs him to lift his hips again and Josh obeys. Soon, the jeans that were stuck around his ankles and his underwear land aside on the floor and he can finally open his legs wider.

„Wow.” Tyler exhales and raises his eyebrows. „You're... big. How do I even fit you in my mouth?” He asks and Josh can't stop himself from giggling because confused Tyler is a hilarious sight.

„You don't have to take the whole... uhm, _thing_. In your mouth. You know?”

„Okay. Okay?” Tyler crawls closer and puts his hands on Josh's thighs.

„Are you nervous?” The drummer looks at him suspiciously. „Is Tyler Joseph, who came into the tour bus to casually offer to suck me off no longer than fifteen minutes ago, nervous?”

„I'm not nervous.” Tyler says with a fake confidence. „Can I touch you?”

„I think that's the whole point of this.”

Tyler nods, slowly wrapping his hand around Josh's dick and the drummer's breath hitches in his throat.

„Any tips?”

„Ah... No teeth.”

„Got it.”

Tyler licks the tip. The touch of the tongue is almost feather-like but definitely enough for muscles in Josh's thighs to twitch and for the drummer to throw his head back. _Fuck_. He thinks. _This is really happening_. There's a kiss planted on the head of his dick and Tyler starts stimulating the swollen flesh using only his lips. He doesn't even open his mouth and doesn't seem interested in taking Josh deeper.

„I'm pretty sure this is not how a blowjob works.” The drummer pants, looking down at the singer.

„Learning, remember?”

„Could you, maybe, learn faster?”

Tyler smirks.

„Desperate much?” He asks and licks the whole length of Josh's dick. „Does it even feel good?”

„Goddamnit, Tyler! Yes, just... Uh. Do something more. _Please?_ ”

The younger man looks like he's thinking of every possible option but then he finally takes Josh in his mouth. He starts slowly, taking only the head but then he pulls away as quickly as he went for it. He takes a deep breath.

„That guy in the porn video made it look so easy.” He says, almost surprised and Josh groans, hiding his face behind his hands.

„You don't have to do this. You can use your hand or something. Just, _please_ , get me off or let me go to the bathroom to take care of myself.”

„No. I'll do it.”

He tries again and this time he slowly makes it work, even if he still avoids taking Josh deeper. He sucks the head and stimulates the rest with his hand after spreading his own saliva on the whole length and soon enough, he falls into a slow, steady rhythm. Josh relaxes on the couch but then something hits him.

„Wait. You watched a gay porn?” He asks with wide eyes and Tyler hums in confirmation, never stopping with his task. Josh puts his hand on the younger man’s head and runs his fingers through his hair. „You’re full of surprises today, Tyler Joseph.”

Tyler pulls away to breathe but his hand doesn’t stop. 

„Good?”

„So good, _baby_.”

The petname slips accidentally and Josh wants the ground to swallow him whole. But Tyler doesn’t seem to notice it and after a couple of more deeper breaths, he takes Josh into his mouth again. He sucks harder this time and the drummer shudders. The familiar feeling is slowly building in his stomach and he knows he’s close. 

The sight of Tyler being in this position is much more arousing than Josh expected it to be. Tyler kneeling before him, sucking him off with his perfect mouth, looking up at him from under his long eyelashes...

„ _Fuck_.” He curses. „Fuck, Tyler, better pull off if you don’t want to end up with my jizz in your mouth.” He warns but Tyler shakes his head, almost unnoticeable and keeps going. Josh tries to delay his orgasm, he tries so hard to breathe in through his nose and breathe out through his mouth just to control his body’s reactions but Tyler makes it impossible. He does something with his tongue – the drummer doesn’t even know what, and before he can think of anything else, he’s on the edge. „Fuck, Tyler, pull off _now_.” 

Tyler doesn’t listen. He’s like a leech attached to its victim: staying in one place, sucking. Josh cums seconds after giving him the last warning. The singer chokes a little when Josh’s sperm hits the back of his throat and even if there are tears rolling down his cheeks, he decides to finish his job. He licks until there’s no single drop of sperm left even if Josh’s dick twitches from overstimulation.

Josh looks down at him when Tyler licks his lips and wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

„You… You swallowed.” The drummer states. „It was your first blowjob and you freaking swallowed my- Oh, my God.”

In the blink of an eye, Josh pushes him to the floor until Tyler lands on his back. He doesn’t waste any time, he immediately unbuttons Tyler’s jeans and slips his hand in his underwear. The singer is hard and his boxer briefs are damp and he knows it’s only a matter of a couple of strokes to make him reach his climax. 

The younger man gasps when Josh wraps his fingers around him and starts moving his hand. Their mouths find each other and they kiss until Tyler cums and then until he comes down from his high. 

„Josh… Josh… _Josh_...” He pants into the drummer’s mouth, still high on the feeling. 

„I’m here.” Josh kisses his cheek, keeping his hand in Tyler’s underwear. He knows his fingers are covered in sperm but it doesn’t matter. He holds Tyler’s dick until it goes completely soft.

„ _Baby_.” Tyler whispers when Josh finally retreats his hand.

„Hmm?”

„Call me _baby_ again.”

„ _Baby_.” Josh says with a hint of a smile.

„Again.”

„My _baby_.”

„Again.” Tyler demands.

„Is my precious _baby_ going to tell me what really brought all of this on?” Josh asks, pushing Tyler’s fringe aside with his clean hand.

„You won’t be mad?”

„No.”

„ _Baby_.”

Josh giggles.

„No, _baby_. I won’t be mad.”

„I called Brendon to ask him for an advice on how to show you that I like you and what to do to make you like me back. He said _suck his dick and he will love you forever_ and hung up on me.” Tyler mumbles with his eyes closed and Josh starts laughing, hiding his face in the crook of the singer’s neck.

The younger man follows shortly after, fighting his own laughing fit. They stay on the floor - Josh half-naked and Tyler in his soaked underwear - until Tyler opens his eyes and looks down at the drummer.

„I think we’re late for the soundcheck.”

„I think we are.”

„ _Baby_.”

„ _Baby_.”


End file.
